


Obra Robada

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Horseland (Cartoon)
Genre: Disappointment, Gen, Plagerism, Role Models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Alma and a few others find themselves bummed out about one of their favorite writers.
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest





	Obra Robada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

If Alma had to pick between riding and writing she would pick riding because she felt her skill at writing was nowhere near as good as her favorite writer. If Alma had to pick between riding and reading she knew she wouldn't be able to choose which one she would prefer doing. She loved doing both and would spend her time waiting for her father to finish with work reading to her horse Button.

Today Alma sat in the barn reading through the latest book in the series her favorite author had in fact wrote. Her fingers would touch the corner and the page would turn nice and crisp, the sound coming to her ears. It was the kind of sound that could cause her to lose herself. The other kind of sound was listening to the sound of her voice read to her mare.

She had re-read the series over and over again and knew it by heart. Of course, she had read plenty of other books but this was possibly her favorite series that was currently being published. As she read she heard footsteps coming into the barn breaking her out of her world. She glanced up to see Chloe and Zoey looking at her.

The twins mouths were turned up into a frown as they looked at the cover of the book Alma was reading. "Is something wrong amigos?

"Is something wrong?"Zoey reached up to scratch her head through her long red hair.

Alma found herself closing the book. "You two look like you've seen a ghost."

"You read that particular series?" Chloe spoke up folding her arms across her chest.

"What? You wouldn't be making fun of me for my choice of books?" Alma stood up dusting her pants off. "Or are you trying to say reading isn't a cool past time to have. The looks on your face says you don't have something nice to say."

"Well... what we have to say... we aren't wanting to say because we are trying to be mean to you for once." Zoey felt her sister suddenly elbow her in the ribs.

The blond female took a deep breath. "That is actually one of the few series we actually take time to read. And no... we don't think reading isn't cool. We just... don't like books with overly big vocabulary."

The Hispanic female let out a deep sigh. "If you aren't calling me out for my reading choices then what is it you are wanting to say?"

"You haven't heard?" Chloe's lips pushed together as if something was bothering her.

"Heard what?" Alma smiled at the girls wondering what they were up too.

Zoey began to fidget. "It was on the news last night."

It was the dark skinned girls turn to scratch her head. "I don't watch news. What was on last night?"

Chloe pointed her finger at the book. "Apparently that particular series is plagiarized off another series."

"They said something about pulling it off the market." Zoey looked at Alma. "What does that mean?"

Alma found herself blinking a couple of times from disbelief. "That means they won't be publishing any more of the books. Actually... if the author is found out to have plagiarized they won't likely ever publish again."

"You're kidding me!" Chloe had a look of surprise on her face. "Do you mean to tell me we won't be getting a sequel."

"No..."

"I wanted to know what happened." Zoey let out a deep sigh before folding her own arms across her chest. Her mouth twisted up into a pout.

"Hold on a second. Doesn't plagiarism mean _word for word_?" The blond twin suddenly smiled. "The quotes the showed on the news last night were similar but they weren't _exactly_ the same."

Alma let out a deep sigh. "No. You can change the words around and substitute words but it will still be considered plagiarism."

"This sucks." Chloe found herself kicking the stall door. "Not to mention it totally isn't fair."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a lot of younger writers don't understand what plagiarism is, but a lot of the writers for the Horseland fandom are quite young, not to mention the fact I'd recently run into a writer plagiarizing. The hope is a young writer might read and understand a little better.


End file.
